heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Farah Nazan
Farah Nazan portrayed by Nazneen Contractor, is a recurring protagonist on the NBC science fiction drama series. She is Malina's guardian. Her job is protecting Malina from Renautas. Farah is an EVO with the power of Invisibility. She is also a war veteran. History ''Heroes Reborn In "Under the Mask" she is in the Arctic circle with Malina, helping her calm the storm, she tells Malina that she has to work fast because they don't have much time left. In "The Needs of the Many" Farah is in the Arctic circle, invisible, on a rug praying, she gets up and notices a frozen butterfly, she continues to walk and sees millions on frozen butterflies. She turns around and Malina is behind her, she tells Malina to watch herself because the faith of the world is in her hand, she then watches as Malina uses her ability to unfreeze the butterflies. Farah and Malina are in Northeastern Canada, they stop but Malina wants to continue, Farah tells her that Renautas has been hunting her since she was a child. Then Farah says "Earth" in a foreign language and Malia grows a huge tree from nothing within seconds. They are seen by a hiker, the hiker tries to call the police but Farah turns invisible and knocks him out. Malina becomes worried that she can't save everyone, Farah assures her that she can because there are others that'll help. In "The Lion's Den" Farah accompanied by Malina are in St. Pierre Quebec. She leaves Malina in a abandoned building while she goes to meet an informant. After waiting on a street corner for hours for her contact, she realizes something is wrong, she calls Caspar Abraham and tells that the informant never shows up, then she leaves but is followed by Renautas agent M.F. Harris. Farah goes back to go and get Malina but they are stopped by Harris and other agents. She turns invisble and walks towards them but Harris shoots at her feet and tells her that his glasses allows him to see her even when invisible. Farah tells Malina that those people want to kill her to prevent her form saving the world. They are cornered by the agents and try to run by Farah is shot in the back, she hands Malina a envelope and tells her that all the answers are inside and then tells Malina to leave her and go. In "June 13th - Part Two", Farah is attending a hearing over the heroic actions of Carlos Gutierrez. Later at her hotel room, Carlos shows up and it's revealed that the heroic actions earlier described are actually Farah's. She and Carlos made a deal, he keeps his mouth shut about her being an EVO and he gets to be called a hero and gets a medal. Farah leaves the hotel and arrives at Angela Petrelli's place. Angela informs her of Malina's destiny, however, Angela reveals to Farah that she's also hiding something from Malina because she hasn't had the heart to tell her the truth. In "Sundae, Bloody Sundae", Farah is shown in a flashback/memory of Carlos Gutierrez, she tries to encourage him to help and fight. In "11:53 to Odessa", Farah is hand cuffed to a chair, unable to escape. Matt Parkman enters and attempts to read her find, however, her military training has taught her plenty, she is mentally stronger than Matt, therefor, she is preventing him from reading her mind. Matt tells her that Carlos Gutierrez is also there and he hopes this will get her to drop her guard. They bring Carlos into the room. They are surprised to see each other, this leads into a flashback of the war, there's a lot of noise, gunshots, explosions, jets, etc. She attempts to talk some sense into him because he's terrified, however she can't and then turns invisible right in front of him. Matt's tactic has worked, he's now capable of reading her mind. Matt then hears Carlo's thoughts, he tells her that Carlos is still in love with her ans that Farah loves Carlos back. Matt uses this as leverage, he points a gun at Carlos, she finally agrees to tell him where Malina is. She is about to be experimented on but Carlos comes just in time to save her, he slaps her several times to wake her up and they escape. They kill a couple of guards and then run into Taylor Kravid, she tells them that she's with Hero Truther. They make it out only to be surrounded by a ton of M.F. Harris clones. In "Send in the Clones", Farah and Carlos are surrounded, they are trapped in Sunstone Manor along with Rene and Taylor Kravid. They split up into tow groups, she and Carlos look for Jose, Father Mauricio and Micah. They kill the three Prime clones that were blocking their entrance to the control room then they both kill them shoot and the system thus cutting off the recording of Matt over the intercom. She and Carlos find the other prisoners and want to help free them but they have to find Micah first, they find Mauricio and he knows where Micah is. Carlos finds Jose in a hallway and they go to find Micah while she stays back to organize their defense. Micah tells them about the two massive solar flares, one at 11:18AM(destruction of north america) and the other at 11:53AM(destruction of everything else). Carlos, Farah, Jose and Micah head to Odessa, Texas to find Malina and stop the H.E.L.E In "Company Woman", Farah and Micah enter a gas station to fill up the car, however, no one is at the register, so she just leaves the money on the counter. As they are leaving, she notices Malina on the TV trying to contact Tommy. She gets back in the car and they drive to Union Wells High School. Once they enter the school, she notices everyone is running away from the gym. Farah turns invisible and she runs towards the gym. Malina is shot at twice, however it is Farah that gets hit, she stood in front of Malina to save her. Carlos then comes in, picks her up and takes her to the hospital. Powers *'Invisibility:' Farah possesses the power of invisibility allowing her to become unnoticeable to the naked eye which allows her to sneak up on people move without being seen. Memorable Quotes *"If you're uncomfortable with an honor you don't deserve, live up to it." ''(June 13th - Part Two) Trivia *Farah has taken a bullet for Malina twice. *She fought in the war. Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Recurring Characters